


光矢之的

by Xufengyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 马迦 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, アシュカル
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang
Summary: 情人节快乐/小太阳的初体验/接上【洗锈镀锖】





	光矢之的

“啊……所以说！”  
马嘶越想越觉得不对劲，下了训练场就把迦尔纳单独拐回房间去了。  
平行世界并不能始终保持平行，只是大致平行而已，有时也会纠缠一下，像交错的铁轨。而原本在平行世界的迦尔纳突然闯入了他们这边的世界，那很明显是出现了一次交汇点。与其说这是冥冥之中的什么，倒不如承认一切偶然都是必然。  
“就算我可以告诉你……”  
是的，随着时间的推移，记忆早就被断舍离了，在那边的世界经历过的大部分事，似乎事象等级较高，阿赖耶与他约定，他可以跳脱到别的世界，但绝不能说出经历，否则会干扰到世界线，所以重要的事已经忘得一干二净了，剩下的都是些琐碎的残片，敝帚自珍。  
“你就不必在意了。”迦尔纳解释完，想起阿周那Alter的那句，“唔呣，都是琐事。”  
“嘁……”  
隔天傍晚，马嘶的手里却被塞过来一副VR眼镜之类的东西，是迦尔纳托小芬奇弄来的，还没来得及说明，他就匆匆忙忙去面包房了。  
“啥嘛这都是？”  
摆弄起来戴上，独自坐在房间里，看了一会便明白了，那些都是迦尔纳在原来的世界，和马嘶有关的日常，而且大部分都是马嘶主动过来找他，锻炼也好，去食堂也好，行为模式很像年轻时在同门修行的样子，也就是御主说的DK，但又有哪里不太对，——嗯，确切来说是哪里都不太对。那是当然了，因为心态都不再年轻了。  
而马嘶呢，他的情绪就像火焰，其他人的情绪于他而言都像风，迦尔纳则定无风波，因此马嘶跟他在一起时也不算太燃，除了打斗的时候。马嘶倒是不讨厌这样，难得能平静几分，也算有张有驰了。  
迦尔纳有时会和从者们一起大乱斗，有时则只身去模拟场地锻炼，那天早上，马嘶见他要独自去模拟室，就一时兴起跟过去了。于是一气儿锻炼到了傍晚，已经不知不觉来到了海边，迦尔纳褪去了膝盖以下的黑皮，踩在柔软浅滩的海浪浮沫上漫步。马嘶想和他勾肩搭背，但手落下去，只是在他的背上拍了拍，没搭上去，问他待会去食堂吧？他应了一声，没再多话。因为是马嘶自己看着自己的举动，所以一眼就理解了自己当时的想法，——就算勾肩搭背也不会像年轻时有许多闲话可聊，还是算了。  
“我想晚点再回去。”  
走了一会，迦尔纳像是反射弧过长才回答他似的，——要是想回去吃饭就自己先回去吧，不用在意他，——这后半句他没说，不过马嘶能读懂留白。  
“英灵怎么会饿啦。”  
“也是呢。”  
然后迦尔纳才说，其实自己今天是听从了主母神的建议，想一个人去个清净的地方休息，当然并非偷懒，而是打坐冥想，用另一种方式放空自己。不过一出门就遇到了马嘶，他觉得这应该也是神明的指引，所以他可以改天再去冥想。  
“为啥呀？”  
“没有必要拒绝你的好意吧。”  
“我是说冥想。”  
“哦，实际上……”

前些天，御主感冒了，迦尔纳犹豫过要不要去探视，想来御主就是那种平时生龙活虎元气奕奕、一生病却如骤雨急火压身的孩子，虽然阿斯克勒匹厄斯已经喂过了可以瞬时退烧的妙药，但毕竟是人类之躯，病去如抽丝，身心还是需要卧床一整天才能休养恢复。  
“迦尔纳平时对御主有点严格哦，你其实是很乐意溺爱别人的吧？”  
经伽内什神从旁提醒，他顿悟了，此时正是该发挥从者作用的时刻，便去探望了御主。  
体温正常但头脑混沌的御主，一睁开眼看到是迦尔纳就开始哼哼唧唧地撒娇，真把对方当成了取暖用的小太阳，没办法，迦尔纳只好收起尖锐的铠甲，任由对方趴在自己怀里，用毛绒披肩把御主裹起来了。  
直到黎明时分，他才悄然离开，但起床后神清气爽的御主对夜里的事完全没有印象，毕竟睡得很沉。迦尔纳也没提过此事，御主恢复健康就好，不过自那以后，他总会时不时感到胸口的宝石比以前更烫，心神也聒噪起来，他问过玉藻前，对方却回答“你被放置play了”，他听不懂。

“唔，所以才想放空自己啊……喂，迦尔纳，”这回马嘶不仅勾住了他的肩膀，那只大手还将他的脸也别向自己，鼻尖几乎相融，对视起来，“光冥想不行吧，你只会发光，但太过封闭自己的内心了，会适得其反。”  
“……是吗？”  
“对啊！那真的是滚烫吗？你确定你没搞混吗？我曾受过诅咒所以明白。”一向直言不讳的家伙，此时却欲言又止了。  
“我……不明白。”  
“啧，我是该当此罪但你不一样，所以还是不能放任不管，不然我会愤怒！嗯！已经愤怒了！”  
“？”  
“听好了啊！迦尔纳，那离谱的滚烫并非滚烫，已经超出范围了。”  
“？？”  
“为了阻止你自行堕落，也为了不伤到你，我决定了！要对你做，蛮横的事！”  
“？？？”  
“当然，你不同意的话，我也会强行去做的！”  
“你要做什么？”  
“我所能做的，疗愈的事！”  
“是……战斗吗？”  
“那可不够，再说也太粗糙了，别小瞧我啊混蛋！”

当晚，在从者的房间里，马嘶从洗浴间出来，迦尔纳已经洗过澡一丝不挂坐在他床上了，还是规规矩矩的体育坐。  
当听到他说要做爱时，迦尔纳是有些意外，但并没有拒绝，更多的是奇怪他为什么要用这种方式。  
“哦？一下子就能接受了吗？你果然很强嘛。”  
“没什么。反正以前你也抱过我……”  
“？！”  
“……摔跤，亲密接触的话，我并不排斥。”  
“这回可不一样，准备好了吗？不做到尽兴我是不会停的。”马嘶咧嘴一笑。  
“嗯，开始吧。再怎么诧异我也是个成年人，发生什么都可以接受。”  
话休烦絮，只见马嘶丢掉了围在腰上的浴巾，迦尔纳刚好和那第三条腿对上了视线，空气一滞，瞬间充斥着沉寂的味道。  
“喂，迦尔纳？”  
他是不是突然放空了自己，还是当场陷入了深思呢……  
“现在后悔可来不及哦。”马嘶得意地提了提枪，立起来都快有半条大腿那么长了，因为并没把他当成色恋对象，反倒一点也不知羞耻。  
“不，我不会收回已经答应的事。如果你就算是强迫也想抱我的话，可以哦。”迦尔纳只收回了阅尽沧桑的目光，没有表情坐在那，整体稍显倦怠，心中疑惑且理不清，就把这件事权当是恶友对自己的捉弄了。  
“不会弄疼你的，”马嘶从背后搂住他，抬起他的下巴，“也不会让你痛苦的，嘛，虽然我也是第一次跟男的……”  
“我倒是无所谓。这种事跟谁都一样，我体会不到意义。凡事都究求意义也很多余。”  
“……”  
面对他仰脸直接对上来的视线和直白的口舌，马嘶也有点招架不住，尽管早就知道他这人并无恶意。

之后的画面，毫不夸张地说，看得马嘶是又惊又怕，虽然他很能理解那边的自己，也能看出迦尔纳是什么情况，不过单就画面来讲，还是有些太刺激了，超乎了他的想象。那大概就是，一只大橘看似张牙舞爪地压住了一只小白，谁知只是在轻柔地踩奶，两只腻腻歪歪，之类的即视感。  
“好烫……”  
濡湿的舌头在红宝石上滑动，迦尔纳就忍不住吐息，马嘶抬眼盯着他的脸色，几乎没什么变化，但又有点微妙。  
随后，这热情的舌头就蠕动着抵进了充满张力的狭缝，把完璧舔舐出一个柔韧的小穴，起初只能容纳一根手指，好在英灵之躯可以做到常人做不到的非常理之事，即使是后穴，若是为了情欲而被搅动，也能分泌出充足的汁水。这样一来，两根手指就轻松滑进去了。  
“怎么样？疼吗？”  
“不……没什么感觉。”  
“那现在就有了。”  
粗大的手指按到了甜点，细细摩挲，迦尔纳一时也体会不出这是什么感觉，好像并不是酸疼，隐隐约约地发麻，连带着小腹都越来越痒。  
“呜……嗯……”轻哼声变得颤抖起来。  
“这就好办了。”马嘶露出白牙，笑得胸有成竹，“我就知道能行的，用不着借助任何东西，只要由我来做就好了。”  
“哈……哈……”  
此时正趴在床上、两腿大开的迦尔纳，看到了自己是下肢，那里并没有特别挺立，却不断淌出浊流，汩汩地吐出来。  
“马嘶……”  
“嗯？”  
“手指……可以再伸进去一根……”  
“当然啦，不然我可进不去啊。”似乎是有意分散他的注意力，马嘶又跟他聊了几句合乎氛围的闲话，不觉间已经挤进了四根手指，搅动着蛋清似的穴汁。  
“呜～哇～半个手掌都快吞下去了，真是个好男人啊～”  
听见他的感慨，迦尔纳晕晕乎乎间看到了，黏滑的体液正顺着自己的两腿内侧漫延开来。  
话虽如此，可一抽出手指，原本被扩张开的穴口就收缩了一圈，只打开了一个小孔，如含苞待放，不过，柔软度已经可以了。  
“这样的话，就忍不住要多、奖励你一些了……！”巨根便取代进去了，还没有完全插进去就顶到了甜点，不过他没有更往里深入，第一次先这样就好。  
“确实……很舒服……啊……”  
迦尔纳侧躺在床上，一条腿被马嘶折叠抬起，他没有扭回脸来看马嘶，不过，逐渐浸染了红色的耳朵却暴露着，马嘶便咬了上去，抽插的同时，粗糙的指肚捏扯着战栗的乳头，就听到了他连绵不绝的呜咽声，好像被电流席卷了全身，在勉强承受中不自觉向自己撒娇。  
“迦尔纳……”  
马嘶从正面进攻，又从背后抱住他，让他坐在自己腿上，循序渐进，巨根就完全闯进去了，震得迦尔纳连胸口都在发颤，甬道早就被充满了，里面全部都化开了，更难以言喻的是，每一次从云颠坠落都会被马嘶接住，恍惚间仿佛被幸福感麻痹了大脑，迦尔纳已经搞不清自己是什么状态了，好像一直在高潮，从体液喷射到魔力组织液，明明意识是清醒的，知道正在发生什么，却又是昏沉的，快要与谁混同一体。

天将明时，两人都恢复了神志，各自坐在床上的一角，迦尔纳尤为沉默，好像又陷入了思考，而且那张脸怎么还比之前更苦闷了。  
“你这是什么表情嘛？效果不好吗？不会真的适得其反了吧？啊啊！早知道就不强迫你了。”  
“不是。你没有任何问题。”迦尔纳深呼吸了一口气，他已经明白了大半。  
和马嘶做的时候确实毫无痛苦，身心也会变得炙热又上瘾，但和往常胸口里的焦灼截然不同，马嘶说得对，那不是真正的滚烫，是自己混淆了。所以做的时候有多快活，平静下来后，被反噬的就有多严重，他深知那短时缺氧给身心冲击来的欢愉，是并非自己能配得上的虚无缥缈，还是就当什么都没发生过吧。  
想到这里，他的神情又恢复了往日的平和，要转移话题，和马嘶平常地说点什么。  
“你可别想糊弄过去，repo！告诉我！”  
“……嗯，非常感谢，吾友。但我比以前更透不过气了，不知道为什么。但这不是你的问题，这一点我还是清楚的。”  
“唔？这样啊……这倒也是，光顾着让你赶紧明白过来，是我疏忽了。”马嘶却听进去了。  
“这也是无可奈何，无法两全，所以不是你的问题。”  
“好啦！既然如此，——”马嘶又亢奋起来，一手捧起他的侧脸，整个人都凑过去，低笑说，“试试接吻吧。”  
两人之间更深的羁绊就如此展开了。

摘下VR，马嘶反倒没有愤怒，因为这边的迦勒底经历过那场荣光的圣诞之旅，他早就明白了症结所在。御主与从者是可以互相依赖、守护，但适配性是一方面，另一方面，没错，人类的能力是有极限的，御主的负担已经够沉重了，即便为每一位从者细心考虑，也有爱莫能助的地方，所以有相似性的从者会互相吸引。也就是说，迦尔纳需要朋友，不仅是御主的支持，在这方面，几乎任何从者都一样。  
迦尔纳若是光，那必是没有阴影的异常之光，因为没有阴影的光本就不存在，但如果这种光真的存在，或者，如果真的有不愿令他物投下阴影、蒙上背影的光，那也不好让其意识到这一点，因为这是与常人相异的不幸，但他还是意识到了，并为此自责，为此接受了一切。  
况且，马嘶也不是毫无私心。无论在什么事上，只要能与昔日战友并肩进退，就会让他愤怒得心安理得，也愤怒得更有目的，控制怒火就更有分寸。  
天空逐渐放亮，想起今天正是可以表达敬意与谢意的节日，他不会准备什么礼品。因为他要把自己借给畏友一整天。


End file.
